Phantom Family Reunion
by chadtayor020
Summary: Decades after Phantom Planet, Danny and Sam reunite with the family they raised, their children, and grandchildren.


**Phantom Family Reunion**

**Chapter 1**

Samantha Louise Manson Fenton woke up that day feeling very…happy. It had been a long time since she had woken up feeling happy. She turned to her husband of 41 years and saw he was still fast asleep. She let him sleep as she got out of bed and walked to the shower. Sam was 61 years old, but she barely showed it aside from the wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. She had made sure to keep the body she had at 25. She stopped dying her hair black about ten years ago, now she let her natural blonde hair show, but it was more of a dirty blonde now.

As she stepped out of the shower she remembered her life together with Danny. It was almost like yesterday she could remember how he had bumbled through his first battles against ghosts. But, he had persevered and with her and their best friend Tucker's help, they had protected Amity Park through thick and thin. She remembered how they had finally showed their love for each other, on a day that everyone now celebrated as Renewal Day, the day the Earth was almost destroyed, only to be saved by a skinny teenager. Danny and Sam stayed together through all the fans and the news media constantly hounding him afterwards.

Everything seemed perfect until the day after Danny had proposed to her. They had gone to a café to sober up after getting drunk the night before, just in time for the café to get robbed. Sam had been shot, the scars were still there, faint, but noticeable. She had gone into a coma, and Danny lost it, taking the fight to criminals on the street, horribly maiming them. Somehow, she had managed to reach him despite being neither dead nor alive and saved him from himself before he did something he couldn't undo. They stayed fiancés only for two more years before they finally married. It had taken three tries; the first two were ruined when ghosts showed up.

They waited another year before trying to have kids. When she discovered she was pregnant, their smiles could light up the night. But life isn't a fairy tale, and she lost their baby. For weeks afterwards Danny apologized to her, as if it was his fault she had miscarried. They waited for two more years before they tried again, during that time they had been on a year long vacation, getting away from it all. Tucker was still mayor, and had set up the Foley's Fighters to protect Amity Park in their absence. She was four months in when they came back to tell everyone the good news.

But even then, tragedy struck. Dark Danny returned and rampaged throughout Amity Park, claiming hundreds of lives including Danny's Father Jack before Danny destroyed him. The battle had been incredible; Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Danny's Mother Maddie, and his sister Jazz all fought their hardest. But Dark Danny went down hard, blasting Jazz's arm off and leaving Danny in a coma for three weeks after the battle. They were the scariest three weeks of her life as she wondered if her husband and high school sweetheart would die, leaving her to raise their child alone. No one could imagine her relief when he woke up.

Life returned to normal as Danny and Sam, and Danny's clone Danielle protected Amity Park for the next several months before Sam's pregnancy became such that she had to stop. The day soon came and she had not one, but three babies, Jack, Jerry, and Chloe. Danny couldn't be there, ghosts found out about them and tried to attack the hospital. While she was giving birth, Danny was giving his all to protect their family. That was the one time she was afraid for herself. Everyone assumed Danny had no limits, but he did, he pushed them, but he couldn't do everything and that day she was terrified that that would be the day he failed, there were so many coming after her and their newborn children.

Danny rose to the challenge, and for the next five years they tried to raise them in peace. To Danny, that meant leaving Sam at home to raise their kids while he put more and more time into fighting ghosts. She couldn't stand it, Danny needed to stop ghost fighting and be a father for their kids. Finally, they argued over it, they actually shouted at each other in front of their then five year old children. He left, and Sam took Jack, Jerry, and Chloe to the Park. At the Park a ghost appeared and before Sam knew it, her five year olds all went Ghost. Chloe and Jack's black hair turned white, Chloe's blue eyes turned green, as did Jack's brown eyes.

Chloe's outfit was just like Danielle's, only red where hers was white, while Jack's was just like Danny's, only with green belt, boots, and gloves. Jerry's blond hair turned black, his purple eyes turned green behind now sky blue glasses he had to wear. His jumpsuit was pure white with sky blue belt, boots, and gloves. Chloe blasted a ghost ray at the ghost; then Jerry froze it with an ice ray. Jack finished it off with a punch to its groin. It was then that Danny showed up and sucked it into his Fenton Thermos. They took their kids home immediately, and Danny showed their kids how to turn human again.

After that, Danny stayed home more often and helped raise their kids, teaching them about their powers and how to use them. When they turned thirteen, they started using them whenever a ghost showed up near where they were, or they rescued people who needed saving. Jack's power was unique, he had the standard powers, but couldn't shoot ghost or ice rays, he could however make weapons and armor like shields out of his ectoplasmic energy. Jack started taking martial arts to compensate for it. Jerry only had his ice powers, while Chloe had her ectoplasmic energy blasts and shields. They may not have had Danny's variety of powers, but they were far better than him with what they had.

Around the time they turned fourteen, budget cuts with the Foley's Fighters shrunk them down, and even with Danny's help they couldn't protect Amity Park as well as they used to. Sam managed to get Danny to let their children help him. And so, their kids joined him in protecting their home. So many adventures, discovering an anti-ghost terrorist group and taking it down, Vlad Plasmius returning and discovering he had fathered a child, Jerry's girlfriend Marie Ferrier. Vlad kidnapped her and his son from an alternate reality to help him create an evil clone using their DNA and the DNA of Sam and Danny's kids, from this reality and an alternate reality.

So many adventures they had as their kids grew up and married. Chloe had fallen in love with Roger, the son of one of the few good ghosts, Wulf. She was the only one of their kids who stayed in Amity Park to protect it. Jack married first, his High School sweetheart April. Sam still remembered him proposing on live TV after winning his first professional MMA fight. Sam went to the kitchen and started making her breakfast and remembered the child she was most proud of. Jerry had gone to College with Marie and after College they became inventors, designing clean, energy efficient, affordable vehicles.

After eating her breakfast, Sam looked up to see Danny coming to breakfast too. "Morning, Beautiful," Danny said as he gave her a kiss. "Never heard that one before," Sam lovingly joked. Danny made his own breakfast and looked out their window. "When did Jack and Jerry say they'd be arriving?" "They should be here around the afternoon. Jack's driving, Jerry's taking a plane," Sam reminded him. Danny had retired five years ago, after protecting Amity Park for 42 years, he had started to get slower, and he healed slower as well. He saw the writing on the wall and retired, passing on the responsibility for protecting his home to Chloe. Danny turned to their TV and said, "On, change channel to 7." Their television turned on to the news to show two of their oldest grandchildren, June and Cooper, two of Jack's kids.

They were helping the police get boxes out of a warehouse and the news reporter said, "The superheroes known as Freezer and Blaster helped police yesterday in the largest drug raid in world history, confiscating over 1300 pounds of methamphetamine, crack cocaine, and 'designer drugs' estimated to be worth over $8.7 billion. Police present say that thanks to Freezer and Blasters help, there was no loss of life during the bust." Danny smiled, "I never wanted them to be heroes, but times like this, make me think I was wrong." Danny said. "I know, but still, I don't think that whoever had those drugs will be happy about losing almost $9 billion. We better talk to Jack when we see him," Sam said.

"I think he already knows," Danny said then turned his attention back to breakfast.

The news then turned to the financial sector and reported that Fenton Works' stock was up 2 points. Sam smirked at that, Jerry was a genius when it came to inventing, but his wife Marie had the real business sense. It also reported an anonymous $200 million donation to Amity Park General, giving Danny a smirk of his own; after letting various companies use his life story, movies, games, books, graphic novels, even anime and manga based on him sold like wildfire, earning $64 million annually on 15% royalties. Sam and Danny had chosen to live middle class lives, and donated most of what they earned to charitable causes anonymously.

After breakfast Danny got his shower and Sam got dressed. As soon as they were ready they went out to get everything needed for the barbecue they were having for their family's big reunion. Not much, buns, patties, both meat and veggie, and they were ready.

**Chapter 2**

They waited on the porch of their house for their kids. Around 11, they saw Jack's car arrive. Danny and Sam got up and gave their son and their daughter in laws hugs, "It's great to see you," Sam told them. "Good to be back home, Sam," April, Jack's wife said in response. They then hugged their oldest grandkids. JJ, Jack Junior, was big and muscular, like Jack. The only thing he seemed to inherit from April was his skin color and eyes. "You shaved your head?!" Danny said in disbelief, "I look better bald," JJ shrugged. He did, they had to admit.

June took after April in a lot of ways, but she had Jack's nose. "We heard on the news what you and Cooper did," Sam told her. "We barely did anything really," Cooper told him. He was as tall as JJ, but wasn't as muscular, and his face was an interesting combination of Jack and April's faces that made him look like a pretty boy, "just busted a few heads, it was only five guys." June nodded, "They didn't see us coming." "How're Grandma and Grandpa Chizoba?" JJ asked. "Gerald and Naomi are gonna see us at the Park around 12:30." Danny answered, talking about April's Dad and Step-Mom.

"Well, let's go," April said, and they got in there cars and headed for the Park.

Soon as they got there Danny got his grill out and started making the burgers while Jack did the same with his own grill. JJ, June, and Cooper decided to walk around the Park while they waited for everyone else to arrive. Sam sat back on her chair and April asked her, "How did you do it?" "Do what?" "Live with your kids putting themselves in harms way all the time." April told her. April sighed and continued, "I thought that it wouldn't be so hard when they started fighting ghosts, then they started helping the police too. Every night it feels like all I do is worry about them now." Sam put a reassuring hand on April's shoulder and said, "Faith, April, you need to have faith in them, and in your husband. That's how I managed it; I trusted that my kids were strong enough, and that Danny would protect them when they weren't. That's all I can say."

April nodded and smiled a little, "It's that simple." "That simple, but nowhere near as easy as it sounds," Sam told her. "HEY!" Sam and April turned to see Jazz, her husband Chris, and son Damien walking over. Sam got up and gave her only nephew a hug, "How's Medical School been?" Damien hugged his Aunt back and said, "Miserable. Memorizing all the various parts and functions of the body, SHEESH! I feel like I can't even see people anymore sometimes, just their parts and processes." "Don't lie, you love it," Jazz told her son. Damien had Jazz's red hair and Chris's brown eyes. "Alright, it's fun sometimes, once in a blue moon." Damien admitted. "How's it been, Sis?" Danny called, keeping his attention on the burgers.

"Everyone's doing fine, Danny. Nothing to complain about," Jazz told him. "That the truth, Chris?" Danny asked his brother-in-law. "We're pretty much wrapped up in our work at the clinic," Chris said. "So Jazz has nothing to complain about," Danny said. "Good to hear!" everyone looked up to see Danielle and her daughter Beth float down. Beth was the spitting image of Danielle, only less muscular and in her ghost form instead of white and black she was black and sky blue. Danielle's husband Samuel had passed away last year, from leukemia. She had moved away after that, this was the first time they saw her in months.

Danny asked Chris to watch the burgers while he went over to greet them. "It's good to see you again, Danielle, Beth," Danny said with a hug. "I feel a lot better now, it's good to see you too, Danny," Danielle said. "Beth, how's the reporting going?" "I'm tracking down this one source, says he can give me the story of the decade. Between that I'm just doing my blog and trying not to let my editor drive me crazy," Beth told him. "Just keep on going; and you'll succeed," Danny told her before going back to the burgers. "Alright, they're done," he announced.

"And we're finally here," April's Father Gerald and Step-Mom Naomi appeared, led by JJ, June, and Cooper. Danny and Jack fixed some burgers for everyone and they sat at the various tables laid out for everyone. For the next half hour they all ate and chatted, happy to be together as a family when they soon saw Jerry, Marie, Marie's Mom Regina, and Jerry's kids; Michael, Gabriel, and Anna. Michael and Gabriel were twins, with their Dad's blond hair and their Mom's grey eyes, while Anna had Marie's red hair and Jerry's purple eyes. Anna went Ghost and flew over to them, her red dress turned into a jumpsuit with a white shirt and black gloves, grey belt, black pants and white boots, and her hair turned black and her eyes turned green. "GRANDPA!" she screamed as she tackled Danny.

"OOF!" Danny got the wind knocked out of him by his ten year old granddaughter but managed to stay standing and give her a big kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Anna," Sam said as she took her off Danny's hands. "Jerry, you brought your grill I hope, we got a whole lot of people to feed!" Jack yelled over. Jerry put a briefcase he had down and unfolded it into a grill. "You know it. This is the perfect opportunity to show you how to cook," Jerry yelled back, putting some patties on the grill. "Hey Grandma," Michael and Gabriel said in sync as they gave Sam a hug. "You've gotten so big," Sam commented, Michael and Gabriel had just started ghost fighting last month. "Nothing bad has happened I hope," Sam said. "Nothing we can't handle," Michael said as he took his seat. "Yeah, just last week we took down a dragon ghost and a…thing," Gabriel said. "A thing?" Sam asked.

"Trust me, Mom, you have to have seen it to believe it," Jerry told her as he cooked. "I've never seen a bigger mash-up of animals and ghost and ectoplasm than that Thing last week. Speaking of ghosts, where're Chloe and Roger?" "No idea," Danny told him. "Oh well, they'll just miss out I guess," Marie said as she sat down with Anna and a burger. For a few minutes they all sat around talking when they heard a loud howl in the air. Chloe, her husband Roger, and their kids Eve, James, Greta, and Selma all came down from the sky. "Where's Ivan?" Danny asked.

He got his answer when a humanoid figure crashed into the ground and a green skinned figure with black hair, red eyes, and claws for a right hand then jumped up and loudly yelled, "THE HANDSOME DEVIL OF AMITY PARK IS HERE!" "UUUGH!" everyone present groaned and face-palmed at Ivan's over the top entrance, causing the teen to blush and mumble, "It's my trademark, what can I say." Chloe and her kids turned into their human forms while Roger stayed in his true form as a green skinned humanoid ghost with pointed ears, a wolf tail, a mouth full of fangs, black hair, all red eyes, and claws for hands wearing a black open sleeveless vest and black pants and combat boots with a chain wrapped around his torso.

"I'll take my burger rare, Jerry." Roger said, "Same here Uncle Jerry," Ivan said. "Got it," Jerry said and put two still pink burgers on their buns. For the next hour they all joked and ate, passing the time.

**Chapter 3**

Around 3 Ivan got up and pointed at JJ, "Alright, cousin, let's go." "For real Ivan? We all know how this'll end," JJ said back. "Come on, go Ghost already," Ivan said as he went to a spot free of people. Ivan's pale white skin turned green, blue eyes turned red as his denim jeans and jacket turned black. His teeth turned to fangs as his right hand became dexterous claws. "Alright Ivan, just don't get angry when you lose for the umpteenth time," JJ said as his brown eyes turned green and his clothes were replaced with a sleeveless black jumpsuit with red belt, boots, and gloves and JP symbol on his chest. They stood away from each other, daring the other to move. The wind blew, and tumbleweed drifted between them.

The two halfas stopped and watch it pass as Regina commented, "Where did that come from?" Ivan and JJ looked at each other, the same WTF expression on their faces. Ivan shrugged and then blasted an ice ray at JJ. JJ raised and ecto-shield that shattered after the ice ray hit it and JJ blasted a ghost ray back. Ivan blocked it with his own ecto-shield and blasted a stronger one at JJ. JJ blocked it with another ecto-shield that shattered then charged forward. Ivan fired off ghost rays as he started flying up into the air. JJ kept on blocking them with ecto-shields as he took to the air himself.

Ivan went for a kick to get blocked by JJ who answered with a punch. To everyone's surprise Ivan blocked the punch and tried to slap JJ with his claws. JJ grabbed his wrist and hit his cousin open-handed with the other hand faster than they could see before letting go and saying, "That's ten." Ivan rubbed his stomach and said, "Nuts. I don't get it, you always beat me. I'm five times more ghost than you, and you still beat me." "I may only be 1/8 ghost, but I got two years more experience, and I'm the fourth best fighter in my weight." "IVAN!" Everyone turned to see a short but stunning Latino teen stomp over to Ivan. "Hola, Selena," Ivan said, turning back to his human form. "¿Dónde diablos estabas anoche?! Esperé hasta después de la medianoche para que en el teatro!" Selena yelled at him.

Ivan looked at her and said, "Juro por Dios que estaba luchando fantasmas durante toda la noche de anoche." Selena glared at him and said, "Mi culo que estaba haciendo eso. Usted es un ateo. ¿Con quién estabas jodiendo!" "Who's that angry girl?" Michael asked. "Selena Martinez, her and Ivan have been on and off since Middle School," James told him. "Thanks," Michael said, "pass me another veggie burger, this looks good." Ivan told Selena, "¿Crees que me estaba engañando en usted?! Yo no estaba, lo juro por mi madre que yo no estaba engañando a usted." Selena looked at him and calmed down a little then asked, "Dime la verdad entonces. ¿Dónde estabas anoche?"

"This is better than satellite," Cooper mentioned as he got another burger. Ivan looked at her and got on his knees, "Anoche, tuve lucha fantasmas, entonces yo tenía que ayuder a cuidar a mis hermanas menores. Quise llamar, pero ya sabes lo salvaje que puedon conseguir. Selena, tú eres la única mujer para mí, perdóname." Everyone waited to hear Selena's answer to that. Slowly she bent down and kissed Ivan on the lips then said, "Call next time, okay?" "Okay," Ivan said. "Look, I'm not available tonight, I'll make it up to you tomorrow," he told her. Selena nodded and they kissed goodbye and she left.

Ivan went back to the table and Eve commented, "She wouldn't think you were cheating on her if you didn't hit on every female humanoid ghost you saw." "I know, but I can't help it if I'm so handsome," Ivan happily said.

"If only that were true," James said. "What do you mean?" JJ asked him. "I get twice the fan-mail Ivan does. And ¾ of them are some girl begging me to see her. A few of them are…not for kids to read." Ivan retorted, "Yeah, then how come you don't have a girlfriend?"

**Chapter 4**

Danny zoned his grandkids arguing out, looking at each of them. They were all so different from each other, yet all of them except Anna, Greta, and Selma were heroes through and through. JJ, June, and Cooper were all tall like Jack and April, JJ was dedicated to martial arts like Jack had been and was the most muscular of them all. June was just as strong, but not bulky because she only trained certain muscle groups, while Cooper was the least fit, relatively speaking. He was a class clown, June was one of the more popular girls in their school according to Jack, and JJ just did his own thing.

Then there were Chloe's kids. Because their father was a ghost, they had features not usual for humans, all of them had pointed ears and their blood was dark green, even in human form. Eve also had a fang that stuck out a little from her lip, everyone called her Fang because of it. She was one of the biggest anime fans he had ever seen. She and Ivan had inherited his and Chloe's blue eyes while James, Greta, and Selma had brown eyes like Roger when he wanted to look human. Ivan took after Roger to an amazing degree, he was ruggedly handsome and wild, but was good at heart that always protected the people around him.

James on the other hand took after Chloe, he was a pretty boy. He was the gentlest one of his siblings and a real nice guy. Greta and Selma were growing to be their own people, and hadn't started fighting ghosts yet because they were only 11 and 10 respectively. Greta was a tomboy, Selma was a girly girl. It caught them by surprise when Selma was diagnosed with High Functioning Autism. Roger and Chloe had taken her to three different doctors to be sure, and they all agreed she had High Functioning Autism, but they weren't sure of the specific form of it. She only really showed it sometimes when she was excited she breathed heavily, spoke a little too loud sometimes, and had an incredible interest in animals; she could talk your ear off if you let her.

Danny then turned to Michael and Gabriel. They had started ghost fighting last month, and they were already regarded as heroes in their home city. Yet, they were also very different. Where Michael was a thinker and strategist, Gabriel followed his gut instinct. They were his most powerful grandchildren because they were descended from both him and Vlad Plasmius. They already were at the height of their power; they wouldn't get weaker or stronger, power wise. It was odd that they had their full power already, their little sister Anna's power was growing at a normal rate.

Danny snapped out of his thoughts when Selma said, "Grandpa, can we PLEASE play flying tag. Please!" Selma, Anna, and Greta all looked up at him with the biggest puppy eyed look he ever saw. "Alright, who else is going to play?" All his grandchildren's hands came up. "You're all playing!? Alright, but remember the rules, no duplication, no phasing through buildings, no overshadowing, and no invisibility," Danny told them his grandchildren all stood up and went Ghost.

Greta's white shirt and dark jeans turned black and white as her skin turned green and her eyes red. Selma's dark red dress turned white as her skin turned green and her eyes green. Anna's dress was replaced with a white shirt with black gloves, a grey belt, and black pants with white boots. James's dark blue shirt turned white and his light pants turned black as his skin and eyes turned green and his hands became claws and teeth became fangs. Ivan's right hand became claws as his eyes turned red and skin green while his denim shirt and jeans went black and black shirt turned white. Eve's dark shirt and pants turned white as her skin turned green and eyes red.

JJ's clothes were replaced by a black sleeveless jumpsuit with red belt, boots, and gloves and a red JP symbol as his eyes turned green. Cooper had a short sleeved jumpsuit that was black with green belt, boots, and gloves and CP symbol as his eyes turned green and hair turned white. June's clothes became a white and blue outfit like Danielle's as her hair turned white and her eyes glowed green.

Michael's skin turned green as his hair turned black and his eyes glowed red while his clothes were replaced with a black jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves and a black cape. Gabriel's hair and eyes turned green as his clothes became a white jumpsuit with black belt, boots, and gloves and a white cape. "MIKE'S IT!" Gabriel yelled as he flew off, along with everyone but Michael who stood back and started counting to 100. As soon as eh got to 100 Michael flew off after them. "What have we unleashed on this world?" Marie laughed as they shrunk into the distance.

**Chapter 5**

Cooper found himself in an alleyway, nothing special about it. "Michael will never find me here." "I agree," Cooper looked up to see Ivan floating down. "What's up, cuz?" "Not much." Cooper told him. "You know a better place to hide?" Ivan thought about it and said, "Have you tried the open?" "Yeah right," Cooper said. "I know, just pulling your leg cuz. Anyway, how's it been? Saw you and June on the news capturing 9 billion dollars worth of drugs." "It's been alright, all the girls in school want my baby, I'm just trying not to let that happen, yet," Cooper told Ivan with a smile on his face.

Ivan smiled back, "Thatta boy, live free, die young, and leave a good looking corpse." They fist-bumped then Ivan looked up and saw Michael tag Selma, who looked down and saw them. "AMSCRAY!" Ivan yelled, and they flew off in opposite directions.

Meanwhile, Eve was standing on the side of a building, looking as the people of AmityPark walked below her. "NE BAKA!" Eve saw two of her friends, Sophie and Ralph and floated down, "Ne baka," she greeted back at them. It was an old joke for them. "Where've you been, Fang-kun?" Ralph asked. He was a short blonde boy dressed in a suit, like the main character of one of his favorite anime, Hiroikku Tantei. Sophie was dressed in a red schoolgirl outfit. "I'm fine, Ralph-kun. My family's had a get together today, right now we're playing tag," Eve explained to them. "Who's it?" Sophie asked. "I think its Cooper now," the three of them looked up to see June. "Hi, June." Eve greeted then turned to her friends, "See you tomorrow, alright?" "See you then," Sophie and Ralph said, and Eve and June flew off. As they flew off June asked, "Was that your girlfriend Rebecca?" June asked. Fang's eyes glowed bright and said, "No, that was my friend, Sophie. Rebecca's Evil Incarnate!" June said, "The breakup was that bad?" "We weren't even really an item! She was only going out with me to get the football team captain's attention!"

"Dang," June said, all she could say. Eve angrily huffed and said, "How're you and Bradley doing?" "It's all good. I've finally gotten him to start playing basketball, and thanks to him I'm back to B's in Science," June told her. "Good to hear. Hope your love life turns out better than mine," Eve said. June put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "Just don't give up, alright?" "I'm giving up dating for a while, I'll wait till after High School," Eve said, then felt herself get tagged by Cooper. "Cooper!" June said. "See ya!" Cooper said as he flew off. Eve looked at June who shrugged and let her tag her. "Five seconds," June said, and Eve flew off.

Greta was giggling as she saw she was all alone. No one was going to find her she thought, only to see Gabriel fly over to her. "This isn't the best spot," he told her. "Aw what do you know, you don't live here," Greta told him. "Fair enough," Gabriel admitted. "How's everything been?" "Mom and Dad are taking Selma to a counselor. She's doing better now. Eve broke up with her girlfriend, she was angry about it, heard her call her the b-word. Ivan's being Ivan and James is starting to hate his fan mail because the letters are getting creepy." Gabriel whistled and asked, "What about you?" The 11 year old shrugged and said, "Alright I guess, nothing special. It's boring, I wanna fight ghosts," Greta moaned.

"Just wait, alright? It's not all its cracked up to be, you gotta fix anything you break in a fight, they always come just when you're starting to have fun, and finally…" Gabriel shut up when he saw June, "Let's get out of here," Greta suggested, and they flew low to get away.

It went like this till around 6; the Phantom grandchildren flew all around AmityPark playing tag. In the end the only one who wasn't tagged once was James. They stopped when their parents called for them to come back to the Park. When they got there they saw their grandparents talking with their old friends Valerie and Tucker. "These are all yours?!" Tucker said when he saw them. "Yep," Danny proudly told him. Tucker just shook his head and said, "How on Earth did you do it?"

"Discipline and never giving up," Sam answered. Valerie said, "Still can't believe how long it's been, over forty years ago I though all ghosts were evil, and now, there are so many of them, right here. It makes you think." "Yeah, all those mistakes we made, those accidents-" "What kind of accidents?" Anna asked. Before Danny could answer Tucker said, "When your Grandpa first got his powers, he was a total klutz, going intangible at the worst times. A few times his pants would just fall right off in front of everyone. All of Danny's and Sam's grandkids burst out laughing when they heard that. "I remember one time he was fighting the Box Ghost, and got thrown right onto the stage. He was dressed up in a dress and everything."

Everyone broke out laughing at that one, even Danny. "Those were the good old days," Valerie said. "Yeah," Sam agreed. After sharing a few more stories of 'the good old days', Tucker and Valerie went on their way. It was getting dark by then, and everyone agreed it was time for the younger kids to go to bed. They all said their goodbyes, and left. On the way back to their house Sam asked Danny, "They're all going to be okay, won't they?" "They will, it will all work out in the end. Some people won't accept them, some people will fight them because they're different, but it'll all work out." Danny told her. "After all, it did for us." "True," Sam said as they went back inside their house.

**The End**

**Not really. This, dear reader is the beginning of a new series about the Phantom Grandchildren. Just wait to read as they struggle against their own challenges, ghostly and human. The Series will be called: The Third Generation **


End file.
